La Imprint
by P. Quill
Summary: "You made me this way!" I screamed at him, smacking my tiny fists against his massive chest. "Stay the hell away from me!" - Paul Walker, The only guy I would never feel safe around.
1. Chapter 1

**DISLCAIMER: I do not own the Twilight Saga. Only my imagination.**

**.Chapter One**

"_So," I sucked in a deep breath and let it all rush out. "You're telling me, that we are moving back to La Push in a week and there's absolutely nothing I can do about it?" I stared at the reserved expressions on my parent's faces. That practically confirmed it. _

"_This promotion is great for us Amanda," dad started. "I know how much you hated La Push but you'll graduate this year anyway and you can leave for College." Dad acted like it solved all my problems._

"_She's not the only one at this table," my brother's voice started up. Over the past few months He'd been getting really big, and for a thirteen year old, that was crazy. "I for one don't mind it, my mates are there." Brady grinned, crossing his arms._

"_Some of us don't have friends in La Push!" I hissed angrily folding my arms. I was being uncharacteristically stubborn. Usually I was quiet, reserved and I went with the flow. Not this time. I brushed my black hair behind my ears, fizzing my already shaggy fringe up. _

"_Amanda, this time it will be different." I snorted. Unless Paul Walker was still there, then things will definitely not be different. Mum squeezed my hand. "Do this for us Amanda? Please?"_

:.:

I shook my head and frowned at the "Welcome to La Push sign". The rain poured down on the roof and the wind screen wipers worked over time. Well. I was officially in hell I suppose.

We made it to the Main Street, and dad pulled up outside the local diner, Sue's Grill. I smiled, I remembered eating there with Paul. I shook my head, Paul.

We got out and quickly ran inside, shaking off like dogs. I pulled my black hoody up and over my head, in the hopes no one would recognise me.

"Shelly?" Sue shrieked. Something clattered and there were squeals and hugs all round in the diner. Dad received a few claps on the back from people who'd known him before we were directed to a booth.

I sat up against the window, ignoring the happy gathering. The rain drizzled down it, while I watched people jump around in it laughing. Weirdos.

"And that isn't my favourite Amanda is it?" Sue grinned. I turned to look at her smiling a little. "Wow. You've grown; you were fifteen the last time you were here huh? How was Phoenix?"

"Warm." I turned to glare back out at the rain, ignoring mums comment about me being in the stinks. Our orders were taken and I continued to stare moodily out the window, glaring at a stray rain drop, when I noticed them.

A group of five massive guys, in only jean cut offs ran through the rain toward the diner. I drooled a little when I admired their bodies, who wouldn't.

They ran into the diner, laughing and hollering, picking a booth right next to our table.

"Boys!" Sue yelled, they immediately shushed and looked at her. "The Woods family is back in town," she said smiling. "Remember, Brady?"

"Brady?" One of the massive guys yelled. I realised him to be Collin. He'd gotten huge as well… My eyes bulged as they did some form of manly hug.

"And Amanda," Sue beamed. I rolled my eyes and gave my hand a flick before staring out the window.

"Amanda show some manners," mum snapped.

I glared and turned to face them all, yanking my hood off. "Amanda Woods, and its not like we haven't met before so why the hell should I have to re-introduce myself-" I lost my breath when my eyes connected with brown ones, the most welcoming brown eyes ever. The softest, most honey liquid… I frowned.

"Paul," I stuttered out. Paul.

"_I hope you got your money you stupid asshole!" I screamed at him in the library. He shot me a cocky grin, readjusting Beth Evans on his lap._

"_I actually did. I was going to take you out but – I realised I didn't have to fake it anymore." He then proceeded to suck face with Beth while I stared at him horror struck, the libraries eyes on me._

_When he pulled back to grin at me, my hand whipped out and slapped him across the face. "Fuck you!" I screamed. _

_He sniggered, "Amanda no one would do you. Your anorexic, tight and way too quiet." _

_Anorexic. Tight. Way too quiet._

I flicked some hair over my shoulders. "I need the bathroom." I got up quickly, ignoring the fact my iPod fell off my lap and onto the floor. As soon as I locked myself in the toilets I gripped a basin, staring into the mirror.

I'd gotten a personal trainer in Phoenix. I changed my entire person because of him. Except my quietness obviously. I stared at my full brown lips and dark brown eyes.

This was a new Amanda Woods. I took a deep collected breath and made my way back to the booth, ignoring the stares I got. My plate of food was in my seat, next to my iPod. I sat down heavily, ignoring the fact everybody was engaged in a conversation besides me.

I picked my way through my dinner, suddenly put off by the eggs and baked beans. Until finally dad said we should get going.

"Well, the boys can help you guys move your furniture in," Sue volunteered. My fork clattered to my plate and I quickly picked it up again, eating faster.

So it was settled. Five minutes later we were being followed to the new house, and my life was ending. The car pulled up in front of a nice fading blue two storey house. Mum immediately begin talking about her plans for it. I just wanted to hide in my room.

As soon as the house was unlocked Brady and I wrestled our way upstairs for the best room. I found a decent sized one – it came with a window seat so I didn't care. I slammed the door shut and looked at it. There was a door, which I pulled open; I stared at a tiny wardrobe.

I sighed and sat in the centre of my room. The walls were yellow, it was okay enough for me, and the cream carpet was recently cleaned so at least I didn't need to do that.

My room faced out to the front yard and I saw my double bed getting pulled out of the moving van. I opened my door up and saw already, five of my boxes – the only ones I had outside my door. I wheezed while dragging them in, collapsing against them.

What the hell had I packed?

I pulled open one of the flaps, grinning when I found my book collection. I hung my body half way in, trying to find my favourite, when I screamed, the box collapsing on me, the books falling out all over the floor.

I let out an irritated huff and shook my head angrily. I found the book though. I sat in the centre of scattered books. Chapter One. The first meeting. I sat huddled up against the box, totally zoned into the world of Fiona and her romance when a loud knock sounded on my door.

I looked up frowning at the interruption. I gulped and dropped my book in my lap when Paul was standing there with Jared behind him. My two tormentors.

"We have your bed," Jared said grinning from behind Paul. I frowned. Was he going to act like he didn't torture me all those years?

My hands shook as I pointed to over by the wall. "Uh. The- Over there." They both shuffled in, lifting the frame effortlessly.

"Want us to put it together for you?" Jared offered, swinging a mallet in his hand.

I shook my head quickly. "I have it," I whispered, picking my book up again and throwing it in the box.

"Amanda," Paul said quickly. I looked right at him, trying not to fidget under his stare. "We are really-"

"Get out," I ordered. I don't know where the guts came from but I was using it. "Just – just get out." A look of hurt flashed over Paul's features but I refused to feel at least half affected by it. And then his body started shaking, and I backed into a box.

Before I knew it though, Jared was pulling him from the room. I quickly slammed my door shut, making my windows rattle before staring at my room. What the hell.

**A/N**

**Review. Just saying. This is an OC story and usually I hate when people write Paul/OC stories, but I decided to give it a go, and its fun actually. Because no one really gets a deep insight to what Rachel's like, or how his or her little romance blossomed, so making up your own is easier. So yeah, review and tell me if you liked it. I'm also in the middle of another Imprint story, My Girl. It's Jared/Kim, so be sure to check it out. **


	2. Chapter 2

**DISLCAIMER: I do not own the Twilight Saga. Only my imagination.**

**.Chapter Two**

"Isn't she…?" people at school trailed off staring at my retreating back as I walked slowly to my locker. "She looks familiar…" No shit. "Can't be, I heard Paul drove her out of town-" "Well I heard she had his baby and had to run away with it." "I heard she begged him for sex after that day in the library just to prove she wasn't tight!"

I grit my teeth together, slamming my locker door as I looked at my timetable. Math. Oh the joys of mathematics, the one class I could fall asleep in under five minutes tops. I walked into the room, handing the old balding teacher my slip. "Amanda Woods, eh?"

I nodded. He smiled before singing the form and told me to take any seat. The only vacant seat was one at the back. Next to the one person I never wanted to see again. I fixed my poker face and steadily walked to the desk, ignoring peoples curious glances at what could transpire with me sitting next to the guy who had ripped my heart apart in front of everybody.

The lesson began on a boring note, but for once I couldn't fall asleep. Paul was clutching at his desk like some kind of maniac; a few times he even opened his mouth like he wanted to say something, before slamming it shut again and staring out the window.

I scribbled whatever was written on the board, my pencil digging in so deep at my tense palm that I sliced through my sheet of paper. I covered it quickly, didn't need anyone to see that.

"Pst." I ignored the hiss, someone trying to get each other's attention. And then a scrunched up ball of paper hit me in the head. I glared and looked up, coming face to face with none other then Beth Evans.

Mr Fry, as I had later discovered his name, was busy stammering out his passion for math on the board so of course I was left to deal with the conniving slut. "Amanda, wow look at you. And we all thought bulimia was your thing." I grit my teeth and ignored her, staring back down at my work. "Still antisocial I see."

I whipped my head up, "is there any other reason why your talking to me? Or do you like making yourself look like a brainless idiot?" I realised my voice had risen a few octaves, and a few people sniggered while Mr Fry frowned at Beth and I.

"Girls, problem?"

"No sir," Beth said sweetly. "Just welcoming Amanda back," she winked at me before turning to face the front. I groaned in defeat and began drawing circles over my notes, too irritated to care. Why oh why. Why me?

And then a white piece of note paper slipped in front of me, a familiar russet hand retreating as he turned to look back out the window, still gripping the desks. I frowned and scrunched it up, putting it into my pocket. I'd read what the bitch had to say later.

When the bell thankfully rang I practically ran to my Biology class, got my sheet signed and dived into the one seater at the back, happy for some privacy. The class flew by and at the end of it, a medium height black haired girl came up and over to me smiling.

"Hey I'm Kim, do you want to have lunch with me and my friends?" Her smile looked so helpful that I couldn't refuse, so I nodded mutely. I didn't remember a Kim. Maybe she was new. "I'm not new," she said as she read my thoughts. "And I know you aren't either, in fact when you were last here I think we had an art class together."

And then it clicked, "oh yeah! I remember you. You're a great artist. I swear I got so annoyed when you could paint those trees better then me." She laughed and tugged me along to the cafeteria, to the lunch line. "Food still isn't very edible," I muttered.

"With cooks like that," she pointed at the old ladies, "how can it be?" We both laughed, grabbing some fries and salad before I followed her to her table, faltering in my stride when I saw where she was headed. "Hey guys!" She dumped her tray next to Jared, kissing him on the cheek before standing up again, "this is Amanda, remember? She's sitting with us."

I felt my skin crawl, "actually you know what, I just realised I had to go – to the uh. Library. Thanks anyway…"

"Pish Posh! No one goes to the library at lunch," one of the boys said taking my tray and dumping it next to him. "I'm Seth by the way. You probably don't remember me, but we used to fish together…"

I hesitantly sat down, "yeah I remember." I mumbled, tearing at my salad instead of eating, thankfully I realised Paul wasn't at the table.

"So how was Phoenix?" Jared enquired, all the while running his fingers through Kim's hair. Before I could respond a heavy weight plopped down in the seat at the head of the table, practically ripping open a packet of chips and shoving them in his mouth.

"I don't know what the fuck I'm supposed to do now…" He grunted, before his eyes connected with mine. I hurriedly returned my gaze back to my plate, actually eating my shredded lettuce. "Amanda," the way he said my name sent shivers up and down my spine and I did my best to not melt into a puddle. No. That ship sailed.

"Paul," I said curtly, eating more salad. The table was filled with an awkward silence before somebody – yes you got it – joined the table. Or should I say, joined Paul's lap. Beth Evan's jumped into his lap, smacking her lip gloss covered lips into his, giggling like an immature five year old.

"Hey Pauli, we didn't have a chance to talk earlier…where have you been for two weeks and why do you look so hot?" She grinned and then her expression went flat, "you bailed out on me and never gave me a reason…" Before getting his response, and I couldn't see any expressions thankfully because I had my head down, Beth had to include me. "Amanda, like I said in English, you look great. What have you been up to?"

Therapy. Personal Trainers. More Therapy. "Not much," I muttered. I felt Kim pat my knee under the table before taking the conversation into her hands. "You know, Beth, we were kind of discussing something private here… so…" I heard the few sniggers as Beth shot her daggers.

"So what Connweller?" She sneered, "go back to your little shoebox of a home and let you father-" she was cut off when Jared stood up angrily, flipping his tray and food everywhere.

"Get lost Beth," he hissed lethally. Her face paled the slightest and I realised she was off Paul's lap, and angry expression on his face. She flicked her hair and sauntered off, but I saw her shaking hands. Jared sat down like nothing had happened, pulling Kim onto his lap and whispering things into her ear. What the hell had happened to playboy Jared? In fact what had happened to all these guys?

I stayed quiet though, and ended up just mashing my food around on my plate until I made it entirely inedible. I gave up, the unease of sitting at this table was getting to me. I picked my bag up from the floor and stood up, my chair grating loudly. "Where you going?" Seth grunted out from his mouth, bits of food spilling.

"Library." I muttered. I walked off slowly, ignoring the eyes digging into my back. The library was easy to find, and as soon as I stepped in I welcomed the peace and the silence, finding a corner and pulling out my homework I'd already been assigned. It wasn't a struggle, in fact it was easy, I'd been in accelerated class back in Phoenix, so this general stuff I could handle.

I eased my hand into my pocket, pulling out the crumpled piece of paper and smoothing it out, squinting at the deep lines.

_**Dear Amanda,**_

There was a lot of scribble, like he'd said something but changed his mind, and I ached to read that, more then the text below it. I sighed and moved down the page.

**I'm Sorry.**

That's it? Just I'm sorry? I'm sorry doesn't take away four years of therapy and an intense diet. I scowled and scrunched it up, the guy was oblivious. He couldn't possibly think that those two words would make everything better, and who knows if he's even changed.

I tore up the apology and threw it in little squares onto the floor, collecting my bag and storming out of the library. I just wanted to go home.

:.:

I hummed along to the Bee Gees on my iPod, ignoring the sprinkle of rain as I walked home, dodging puddles and rude cars that decided to make a wave out of it. I was about a block from home when it started pouring, and I screamed at the sudden impact of rain, shielding my iPod under my jacket and running to stand under a bus shelter.

I groaned as I watched it, thundering down and creating large puddles. What had I done to deserve this? So I sat on the dry seat, shivering slightly at the cold gusts of wind. The rain here could bloody go for hours, and I found myself wishing I had bought my phone today.

And then a silver truck was parked up in front of me, and I resisted the urge to scream bloody murderer. The door opened and I saw Paul's face. If anything my horrified look just got even more horrified. I was not getting n the car with him.

"I'm fine!" I yelled over the rain, folding my arms and ignoring the look he gave me.

"Get in the car Amanda, your going to catch a cold." Since when did he care? I stubbornly folded my arms and ignored the truck, refusing to get in his car. Why should I?

Suddenly he was getting out of the car and storming over to me. Before I even had time to run I was being picked up and hauled over his shoulder, my yells and punches not affecting him in the slightest. He dumped me in the passenger side, before central locking the doors and starting the car.

"I could have you arrested for kidnapping," I muttered. "Taking me against my own will."

"I did you a favour Amanda," he said, turning the heat on. The drive to the house was filled with a tense silence and when we pulled up into the driveway I wasted no time in grabbing my bag and storming off to the house, slamming the door shut.

"Why the hell did we have to move back here!" I yelled, it echoed through out the house and I knew no one was home. I angrily stomped upstairs, ripping my door open and slamming it shut again. "Oh the woes of my life," I whined dramatically, lying upside down, slamming my head on the base of the bed until I realised I was just going to give myself brain damage.

I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling as I prayed for some form of miracle that dad would come home and announce we were moving back to Phoenix. Of course knowing my cursed luck there was no way that it was obviously eve going to happen in this lifetime. I would graduate and I would leave I decided.

I must have dozed off because I was called down for dinner and the sun was down, a black sky staring in at me from my window. I huffed and rubbed my head, my feet pounding on the stairs before I sat stiffly at the table. "Where's Brady?" I asked.

"Hes with Sam… He's going to be apart of the council." I groaned and slammed my head on the table. "What?" Mom asked, placing my plate of dinner in front of me, just as dad came through the door. "How was your day dear?" Mom called.

"Cold," he grunted. My ears perked up.

"Cool, lets go home then yeah? Phoenix was warm today," I looked at dad hopefully and he just shook his head, placing a forkful of food in his mouth before answering.

"Hon, as much as we know you want to go back, we can't. Life here is better for us."

I glowered. "No its better for you. Personally my life is shit here!"

"Language!"

"Well its true, I have to come back to the place I was getting therapy from and you guys see no big deal in that? What the fuck!" I slammed my fist on the table.

"That's it, go to your room Amanda," Mom snapped angrily. I grunted whatever and stood up, running to my room and slamming the door shut.

"Soon I graduate the better," I grumbled, kicking over a pile of books. The sooner, the better.

**A/N**

**Like it? Hate it? Let me know. **


	3. Chapter 3

**DISLCAIMER: I do not own the Twilight Saga. Only my imagination.**

**.Chapter Three**

I heard the front door open, a lot of yells and chuckling before it slammed shut again and the TV was switched on. I rolled my eyes, why did Brady have friends like the snap of a finger and I was stuck with the old group that tormented me?

I slid off my bed, shoving on some black sweats and a loose top before walking slowly downstairs and going into the kitchen. I needed a drink. I switched on the kettle, waiting for it to boil and thankfully making some cocoa. I took a sip and scowled as it burnt my tongue. As I turned around to leave I smacked into a firm chest and the cocoa went all down my shirt.

I screamed when it burnt, feeling the blisters already. "Mother of god!" I hissed, getting ready to pull it off. Paul's hands seemed to get there faster as he yanked my top off, set me on the bench and grabbed ice from the fridge.

Thank god I was in a singlet. But I still felt over exposed. When he went to put the ice on my chest I scowled and snatched it from him, placing it against the burns. If he hadn't been standing there this wouldn't have happened!

I whimpered at the sting, tears of anger and hurt welling up in my eyes. Always the wrong place at the wrong time. Always. Paul still stood with me, at an alarmingly close space, his hands resting on either side of my legs on the counter as I waited for the burning to subside. I closed my eyes and screamed when a flannel of cold water hit my chest.

He ignored my protest and held it on and I sighed closing my eyes again. The burning seemed to leave after a while and I let my eyes flutter open, Paul's eyes connected intently with mine and I dropped them quickly, removing his hand from my chest and the ice pack, picking up my top and throwing it in the laundry.

"Thanks," I muttered, picking up my dropped cup and sponging the floor.

"Amanda… Did you read my no-"

"Yes." I put the cup in the sink and folded my arms looking at him, "and if you think I'm going to fall for that line of bullshit then you have another thing coming. New bet? See if you can get Amanda to date you all over again? Well I'm not stupid and naïve anymore, so don't waste your time and go bang some slut against a locker."

I pushed past him roughly, ignoring the looks I got when I passed the lounge and back upstairs to my room, slamming the door shut and leaning against it heavily. I needed Judy.

I pulled my phone out and rang her, she answered on the first ring and I began to wonder if she didn't sleep with the phone on her pillow. "Its Amanda," I said. And I told her everything up until this exact point, then waited for her response.

"Amanda, remember now that you are a strong woman, and you're strong enough to stand up to Paul, okay?" I uttered out a yes. She told me ways I could get my mind off it, running, yoga more reading and I did as she said, hanging up the phone and pulling out a book.

Not half an hour later I was called down for dinner, I never went. Mum bought it up to me eventually, patting my knee and leaving again. I sighed and sat down, leafing through a book but not paying much attention to it. I didn't understand him. Why wasn't he making my life hell anymore?

I went to bed early, tossing and turning but sleeping anyway. The week went fast and before I knew it, Friday evening had come around. So did Brady's friends. So I invited Kim over, she was thrilled but I told her we were no way having an contact with the boys. 

She rolled her eyes but agreed so that evening we sat on my bedroom floor and painted our toenails. "I totally see where you're coming from," she murmured blowing on hers. "Paul used to be pretty scary – not to mention what he did."

I nodded. "Well I don't care if he's got some new act going, he ruined my life and no two words of sorry is going to fix that." Kim nodded, admiring her feet.

"I absolutely agree, but aren't you the slightest bit interested as to why he's acting all . . . normal?"

I rolled my eyes, "because he wants to win another bet." Suddenly the bedroom door burst open. Brady rushed in, the boys following behind. I glowered upon Paul's entry. "What?" I snapped.

"Come beat Paul on guitar hero! He won't let us live it down and…"

I cut him off, "oh god. Get out Brady, if you suck at Guitar Hero that's not my fault." He whined and I rolled my eyes, pointing to the door. "Out!"

"Come on," Kim chided. "One game?" She beamed and I sighed. So five minutes later we were choosing a song, I tried to ignore the awkward atmosphere and concentrate on the game.

He was good, I admit it, but I still flogged his ass much to everyone's delight, we did five songs because he complained I knew the one we did. In the end he had to admit defeat.

"Oh!" Seth yelled. "Lets play knock and run."

"How old are you?" I asked.

He grinned, "no one is old enough for knock and run, come on…" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to my room."

"Me too," Kim said. "Im not disturbing her neighbours." She gave Jared a kiss before following me upstairs. We snuck into Brady's room and stole all their snacks before locking the door, and settling down in front of Titanic.

We both gushed over Leonardo, and Kim snorted laughter at the spitting scene. We were halfway through a packet of chips when our door burst open, the guys not looking too pleased.

My eyes went wide and I tossed the pack at Kim who screamed and threw it back. Before we knew it, we were wrestling with the junk food, chips flying everywhere and soda being spilt. I grunted when I was crashed into, I clutched the chips to my chest as we fell, strong arms gently and not as rough as I imagined pulling them from me.

I opened my eyes and stared into the smirking eyes of Paul. I felt cold dread hit my body and I let go of the chips, causing him to fly backwards. "Everyone out!" I yelled, actually looking at the mess. Everyone stopped, Kim, hanging upside down in Jared's arms was placed to her feet as the guys slowly filtered out of the room.

Kim helped me clean in silence, and then after that we both lay in my double bed, staring at the glow in the dark stars on the roof.

"Paul has change," Kim whispered in the dark. I snorted and she sighed. "He really has Amanda, hes – hes a lot more responsible now. I mean, you know what a tool Jared used to be, look at him!" She huffed in the dark, "he really has changed," she whispered. "Give him a chance."

I sighed and rolled over, "after what he did. A chance is the last thing I'd give him."

**A/N**

**I know it's short; its more like a filler chapter, and every story needs those. Thank you for the reviews, I'm enjoying the story already and I hope you guys are as well. Don't forget to check out my other imprint story: My Girl. It's a Jared and Kim story, seeing as they are my favourites! **


	4. Chapter 4

**DISLCAIMER: I do not own the Twilight Saga. Only my imagination.**

**.Chapter Four**

Kim and I slowly walked downstairs the next morning, grumbling about the lack of sleep that we had after a constant howling from the woods. The fact that there were wolves near by freaked the hell out of me. Dogs and I did not get on, so a wolf probably wouldn't like me either.

The sight that greeted us in the kitchen was astonishing whilst also heart warming. Mum was sat at the table and all the guys were cooking breakfast, mum sat their smiling happily; sipping her tea and reading her paper.

"Oh Amanda sweet heart, Kim, come sit down. The boys are cooking breakfast." Mum fluffed her hair, loving the fact she was being doted on.

"Where is dad?" I asked, taking my seat.

"He had to go down to Seattle, his mother isn't well. I told him to go, things obviously are covered here." Just as she said this, what seemed to be a massive stack of pancakes was set in the centre of the table along with fruit and cream.

"What the hell? Who eats this much in the morning?" I demanded.

"Us," Embry said with a grin. "Dig in Amanda before we eat all of it."

I picked up an apple from the kitchen bench, "I don't eat in the morning." I juggled it in my hands to keep myself occupied as I watched Jared and Kim feeding each other. Mum made an 'aww' face at them before returning to her paper.

"You should," Jake started, "its not healthy for a girl your age to skip breakfast."

"She's been on a strict diet for years," Brady supplied. "She doesn't eat breakfast she has morning tea, followed by a big lunch, afternoon tea and dinner. Apparently eating in the morning makes her feel sick."

"See I don't starve myself," I muttered. I caught Paul's eye and I quickly turned my head, staring back at the stack of pancakes and watched as it slowly diminished into nothing.

"I'm going for a walk." I grazed my chair back and got up, storming out of the house, forgetting about my guest and just letting my feet guide me to the beach. It was actually sunny today, and the water was blue.

I sat down on the warm sand, just staring out to nothing, endless ocean, endless currents and waves. If only I could be as free as the sea.

I rested my chin on my knees, wrapping my arms around my legs as I hummed whatever tune came to my head. Halfway through 'Bridge Over Troubled Water' someone else sat next to me.

I didn't have to be a genius to know who it was.

"What do you want Paul?" I asked, I could hear the small tone in my voice and I frowned at it.

"A second chance Amanda. Please." I was probably just imaging the desperate plea in his voice. I shook my head and held myself tighter. "Amanda I was such a tool before, but I've changed people can change."

"Yeah and sometimes they need more money." I scowled at him, "do you really think I can trust you now? Like after everything you have done to me?" I stood up to walk but my wrist was gripped and I was pulled back around to face Mr Tormentor.

"Please Amanda. Please."

"No." I struggled but he didn't budge, "Paul let me go."

"Not until you promise me a second chance." I stared at him incredulously. "Amanda please, just let me take you out. To a movie or something."

"And force you to 'fake' enjoying it? Paul get out of my face. This all just some waste of time for both of us because you aren't going to be winning another bet anytime soon and i-."

I was cut off when scorching hot lips paralyzed me, I stood shell shocked as both his arms pinned my arms to my side as they wrapped around me, pulling me halfway up his body for better access before one of his hands came behind my neck to deepen the kiss.

By now I had come back to full awareness and I became _aware _of the situation. I had two choices, I could give into the weird feeling that was tugging at me and pash the lights out of him, or I could be the girl in my situation and smack the crap out of him.

And I realized whilst pondering on this that I was kissing him back with equal enthusiasm, my hands knotting up in his short hair, opening my mouth and gasping at his frantic exploration.

We both battled it out for dominance. I tried to put as much of my hurt and anger into the steamiest kiss of my life while he responded, what he was feeling I would never know.

And then finally, as a splash of water hit us and I gasped coming back to reality. I roughly shoved at his chest, and after a few shoves he let me go completely, his lips swollen and red so I could just imagine what the hell I looked like.

"What the hell are you doing Paul," I hissed. "Stop doing this to me! You did this not me, so I'm not going to give you a chance!"

He grabbed the hand that was about to hit him and he pulled me up to him, "then I will earn it back. Give me a month."

"Why should I give you anything?" I demanded.

"Because you're my -" He was cut off as his phone rang loudly and he scowled at it. Pulling it out. "What?" he hissed. His face paled and he scowled. "I'll be there soon." He snapped it shut. "I will earn it back Amanda." He pressed a chaste kiss to my forehead and ran off to the woods.

And I stood there on the beach looking like an idiot.

Hell I was an idiot.

:.:

I was staring at another Monday morning and thankfully I had had no more run ins with Paul. Brady kept talking about him until I told him to shut up, frankly I didn't care how 'cool' and 'swell' Paul was. When I aired these views out loud he winced and I heard the tail of end of; "thoughts. Close. Forget. Ah shit I'm so gay at this."

I passed it off as a random little brother moment and dumped my bowl in the sink, grabbing my umbrella from the table and making my ay outside. Thankfully it was just drizzling. That didn't mean there weren't puddles from last night there.

And of course a rusty old red truck with the loudest engine soaked me in water. I let out a scream, losing my footing and falling into a pile of mud. The truck pulled over and a girl about my age got out, her face paler then anyone's I had ever seen.

"I'm so sorry!" She said frantically. "My mind was elsewhere, oh my god." She looked at my brown stained pants. "I can pay for that?" I stared at the troubled expression on her face and I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing. She gave me a weird look before chuckling awkwardly. "Bella."

"Amanda," we shook and I smiled, "are you knew or…?"

"Oh no! I'm from Forks, I'm here to see Jacob actually." The way her face lit up when she said his name made me smile slightly.

"It's a school day," I pointed out.

She laughed, "I know. He took the day off so we could hang out. Look I need to go, I'm really sorry about-" She never got time to finish when another truck pulled up behind hers.

Paul got out of it, glaring at Bella as he stood in front of me. "What are you doing here leech lover?" he spat.

I glared, "Paul that's rude." He turned an angry glare on me and I stood my ground scowling.

"What the hell is your problem?" I threw my now mangled umbrella to the ground, "screw this. I'm not going to school looking like this. I'm going home. It was nice meeting you Bella," I waved and she waved half heartedly before running to her truck and driving off down the road.

Smart girl.

I marched off towards home and of course the same sweltering hand I was becoming very, very familiar with stopped my advance. "Amanda at least let me give you a ride home."

I stared at him like he had four heads. "You just glared at me like I was trash and now your offering me a ride home? How many times do I have to say it Paul! Get out of my face!" I shook his arm off and stomped my way home. Of course the idiot followed me at a slow pace in his truck and when I made it to the front door his truck sped off.

I first rang mum and dad about the incident, they were fine with me skipping a day, but one of them would have to ring the school. I took a long hot shower, washing the cold from my body and rugging up in a blanket, sitting in front of the fireplace with a book.

Of course I didn't concentrate much on that.

No my mind kept flickering to Paul and his strange behavior, along with that heated kiss on the beach. Was he trying to torture me even more? And why was Brady singing his praises? He knew how messed up I had become.

I slammed the book shut and flopped down on the couch, staring out the window sighing. What was I supposed to do? Whilst in my thoughts I saw a flicker of silver and I sat upright as a large wolf entered the front yard, staring at me through the window.

My breath caught in my throat and my heart hammered as I clutched a cushion to my chest. It just sat there, observing my movements with intelligent eyes, ears pricked. The thing was massive. It looked like a bloody horse!

I slowly edged off the sofa, creeping closer to the window to get a closer look. The wolf had the most beautiful fur I had ever seemed, silver and white but darker shades of grey in other areas. I jolted when a howl entered the air, the wolfs ears pricked as his head turned to face the forest before he looked back at me.

He lifted his head and howled before turning to run back into the woods. I let out the breath I had been holding, feeling slightly light headed.

I went and collapsed back down onto the couch in an attempt to save whatever energy I had from the shock staring contest. Neither of us had blinked until that howl, and I had felt like I was being pulled into a whirlpool, just by staring into those familiar deep brown depths.

Shut up Amanda, I told myself rolling my eyes. I shook my head and went into the kitchen, "your over analyzing again," I said to myself loudly. "Grow up."

The day went by quickly and before I knew it mum and dad were home but Brady wasn't. "Brady isn't home," I told mum feeling half worried for my brother.

She shrugged, "he's working with Sam."

"What exactly do those guys do for the council?" I asked.

She cleared her throat uncomfortably, "security for La Push. You know."

I frowned, "what? Mom security is like… a real adults job. Brady is not yet even sixteen."

"Hmm." She said absentmindedly as she poked around the fridge. "Well I call for takeout. Lets head to the diner." She called for dad so much to my reluctance half an hour later I was seated in a booth at Sue's, poking at a plate of steak and chips.

"So Amanda," Sure said sitting with us. "Are you coming up to the bonfire this weekend?"

"Bonfire?" I asked.

"Yes, we hold one at the beginning of every two months. All the tribal elders get together and tell the legends." She smiled, "so are you coming?"

I shrugged, "well I guess…"

"Good!" She rubbed her hands together. "Emily, Kim and myself could use an extra set of female hands."

I felt dread creep into my expression, "Sue whose going to be there?" She began listing names and as soon as she hit Paul I sighed. "I have a lot of homework this week end Sue. Maybe another time."

"Nonsense Amanda!" Mom said. Oh god shut up. "You told me you had it all finished. Go, have some fun. Don't stay on your fathers and my account, we need the alone time."

I frowned at the mental image that entered my head before I sighed, "fine." I said it stiffly and reluctantly. "I'll go."

"Go where?" Brady fell into the table flanked by Seth.

"The bonfire this week end," Sue told him. "The usual boys?" The both nodded eagerly and Sue walked off, humming a tune while I stared moodily out the window. It was like déjà vu.

"You're gonna love the bonfire Amanda," Seth said excitedly, "the legends are pretty amazing once you learn about them."

"I've already read about the legends," I muttered.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing. Mom I'm tired, can I just go home?" from what I'd guessed it was a ten minute walk.

Mom frowned, "well what if it rains…"

"Then I'll get wet. Please just let me go home."

She sighed, "fine but I want you to ring me as soon as you get home."

"Deal." I got up, grabbed my bag and practically ran out the door, happily taking the short trek to the house. And then that stupid truck pulled up next to me. Just as the rain began pouring down.

"Get in," Paul ordered. "You'll get sick."

"I'd rather get sick," I shouted over the rain. I continued walking and the engine stopped. Suddenly I was being picked up and dropped into the car like a sack of potatoes. Before I could jump out again Paul had already started the car and was driving. "You are so annoying."

"And you are irritating."

"Good then we have mutual feelings for each other so you should just follow my advice and leave me alone."

"I'm not going to leave you alone Amanda." I stared into his intense gaze and was almost instantly transfixed. "Never."

**A/N**

**Hey guys. Sorry it took so long. Was writing this while sick with the worst flu on record, so ignore the errors as I was tired but I couldn't sleep. Give me the reviews, you know how much I love them. **


	5. Chapter 5

A/N

Hello my fellow readers. Where have I been? I have bee battling some sugar problem and NO it is not diabetes. I haven't been able to write as much seeing as I really haven't been able to concentrate, but I have decided that's not fair to any of you. SO while TRYING to gain inspiration I thought of doing a trilogy series of EVERY single pack member and their imprints.

That means:

Sam – Emily

Jared – Kim

Paul – OC (As you all know my views on Rachel)

Quil – Claire

Embry – OC

Brady – OC

Leah – OC

Collin – OC

Jacob - OC or RensYaMum. I really hate the fact he imprint on Bella's daughter though, don't you think its disgusting?

Anyone ALL of those sexy hot werewolves will be featured in my trilogy Which will be titled:

My Girl: Scarred Love - Sam

My Girl: The Notebook - Jared

My Girl: Love Me or Hate Me - Paul

My Girl: And Then She Took The Final Steps - Quil

My Girl: Only A Bet - Embry

My Girl: Diner Girl - Brady

My Girl: Bitter Sweet - Leah

My Girl: And Then She Hit Me - Collin

My Girl: The Promise – Jacob

I am at a stage where I feel I can write better now. That I'm not messing up my plot and I really want to give it all a crack. SO, two days after this author note has been up I will begin my trilogy started with Sam, when I am halfway through I will start on Jared and so on. All my stories will intertwine – if I do it correctly. Be excited. Don't hate me. Review, give me your thoughts, you have 2 days to do so. Don't be afraid either to give me some title names. So yeah two day deadline guys. CHOP CHOP.


End file.
